Casino
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: A romantic evening in Las Vegas...


**Casino**

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing,just the storyline.

**Author's Note:**Hi everybody!Thanks for the reviews for my last story!I'm doing the next chapter!Yes,I'm doing it,I'm doing it!But tomorrow I'm going to go for a holiday,and soon I will be back!

Up to that time this is a story from the archives…enjoy it:-)

I dedicated this story to Kristi-Julie.

'A free evening!'-sighed Clarisse.It was a rare thing,so she wanted to enjoy every moment.She was in Las Vegas on an official trip, but she didn't know what to do, didn't know the city, so she knocked on Joseph's door.

'Come in!'-said Joseph

'Hello Joseph!'

'Oh, I'm sorry Your Majesty!'

'Never mind!Are you going to go somewhere?'

'Yes,I want to take advantage of the opportunity ,that we are in Las Vegas and I would go to playing a bit.'

'Oh'It sounds interesting!I came here to ask your advice about the evening.I don't know what to do with my free evening,it's so rare!'-said Clarisse

'Give me your free evening!We will go to a casino first,then to a silent restaurant,walk on the beach ….what would you say?'

'Perfect!Give me half an hour!'

'I will be waiting downstairs!'

Joseph was at the hall,he didn't believe that Clarisse will be his partner for a whole evening, it's like a date…of course it's not a date, but everybody will thinking that Clarisse is his girlfriend…or better:his wife.It will be such a dream!He was over the clouds!

Suddenly he felt that he must look up,and than he saw Clarisse on the top of the stairs,she was breathtaking!She was never been so beautiful!

'You're breathtaking!'

'Thank you Joseph!'-said Clarisse and smiled

'Are you ready for a magical evening?'

'Let's go!'

First they went to a casino. Clarisse didn't want to play,so she was just sitting next to Joseph.

'Are you just starting it?-asked an American man next to Joseph

'Yes.'

'And the beautiful lady doesn't want to play?'

'No,I just do my fingers crossed!'-said Clarisse

'And she is my Muse!'-said Joseph

'Oh,for luck?'-asked the American man

'Exactly!'

'If you want a lucky evening –said the American man-ask a kiss from your Muse,it's a tradition in casinos!'

'A kiss?'-asked Clarisse

'Yes,if a beautiful lady kiss you before you're starting to play you will be very lucky…believe me!I tried it!'

'All right!Tradition is tradition!'-said Clarisse and kissed Joseph's cheek

Joseph closed his eyes for a moment,then turned to Clarisse

'If we were alone,you heve to take tha consequences!'-teased her

They laughed on his joke,but behind the laughing Joseph was deathly serious,and Clarisse thought that'Wish we were alone!'

Then the game started,and Joseph was winnig and winnig and winning….

He won a huge sum.

'We should go!'-offered Joseph

'But you're winning!'-said Clarisse

'Yes, but if I carry on playing, we won't have time to dinner and walk on the beach.I promised you!'

'All right!'-smiled Clarisse

They changed the token money ,then Joseph ordered champagne.

'Rest a abit!I will be back soon.All right?'-asked Joseph

'Yes, of course,off you go!'

Joseph rushed out from the casino and stepped in the jewellery store on the other side of the street.He bought a magnificent diamond necklance from the prize,then he hurried back to Clarisse.

'Sorry I've kept you waiting!Shall we go to dinner,or to the beach for a little walk first?"-asked Joseph

'A walk sounds perfect.I need some fresh air!'-said Clarisse

On the beach they walked all alone,the sky was dark,just the stars were shining.

'It was a beautiful evening!-said Joseph-I wanted to thank you after dinner,but I think this is the right moment.Thank you for I won!'-said Joseph and took out of his pocket a velvet box.

Clarisse opened it.

'Oh my God!It's beautiful,but…but Joseph…you have to spent all of the prize for it!'

'Yes,but I wanted to thank you!'-said Joseph

'But if you spent all of your money all is in vain,you haven't won!'

'I've won…I've won an evening with you,and this is the best prize!'

'And that joke with the kiss and consequences?'-asked Clarisse

'That has never been a joke!'-said Joseph and slowly kissed Clarisse

The End


End file.
